OCTOBER 10th
by bubblySHIRO
Summary: This is a series of flashbacks of Minato and Kushina; their life together as a shinobi and as a couple during the last moments before death took them away..
1. PROLOUGE

I saw a fan-art sketch of MINAKUSHI in devianART and inspired me to write this one..Hope you like it and **PLEASE DO REVIEW IT if I should continue or not**…Thanks *smiles*

**_Note: This is a fan fiction only, NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san_**

* * *

**October 10th**

**Prolouge**

_The nine tailed fox's rampaged in Konoha was great, a lot of lives were lost.._

_The fourth hokage teleported the said creature away from the village he hold also dear but in the expense of his starting family… _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"If only I wasn't the jinchuriki of that beast…..This cursed will not be put in my. . .family" *sobs*

"Kushi…na..Don't talk like that" *caress her wife's face*

"It's true you know…but I never regret anything….I'm blessed meeting you and becoming part…of..of…of ..your life he he"

"The…the same…here...my… my love hehe..To..to say..I'm…I'm more..blessed…If I'll be reincarnated somehow - I will…I will find you love and do everything…in…in…in my power to be….be with you"

"Mi…na…to….love…lo…look at our Naruto…he's…he's.."

"Smiling..yes…I can see…it"

"Remember the…the…the days?"

"Of…of course you know heh…will never forget…. it….."


	2. Chapter 1: Red Blur

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 1 is hereee..thanks for reading my fic especially to those who follows me and fav this story..Arigatou! *smiles***

.

.

**_Note: This is a fan fiction only, NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san_**

* * *

**OCTOBER 10****th**

**Chapter 1: Red Blur**

**.**

Konohagakure no sato is a village among the five elemental ninja nations known for its unique grandeur and solid power. It was founded by the 2 clans who are descendants of the sage of the six paths - the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.

As time goes by, different clans also gathered and united with the two founders thus making the said village the best among the rest especially in terms of molding excellent shinobis.

.

.

* * *

It was Sunday morning; the sun beautifully illuminates the village. The breeze makes the leaves of every tree planted in Konoha sway as it welcomes the new generation.

Meanwhile, in a nearby household located in the middle class section of the village. . .

"Hey gaki! Want me to train you", said by a white spiky haired man with 2 red streaks of paint in his face – his age could be possibly around 18 – 20.

"Ohayou Jiraya-san…Really?! You'll train me?", replied by an enthusiastic 7 year old kid.

He has a spiky blonde hair but the shade of his hair is different among the others thus making him look exceptional. He met the man he called Jiraiya when he was lost one time in the woods while playing hide and seek with kids in his age. They can't find him due to his good in playing the game thus giving his playmates to give up and went home instead of continuing the game.

.

"Yep, you heard me...and one word is enough for a wise man!...I can see something in you - and this will help you advance in your classmates in the academy"

"Okay okay!, when do we start?"

"Today at training grounds #15 seems perfect kid..i reserved it long ago among the shinobis haha"

"But I didn't bring any proper clothes for training", replied by the blonde looking down.

"Don't worry – I'll explain to your parents afterwards"

" (^ _ ^ ) "

"From now on, you'll call me Jiraiya-sensei or sensei got it gaki?"

"Haii, sensei!"

"Now lets begin molding you into a badass shinobi like meeee! The Great Jiraiya of Mt. Myobaku and tamer of Woman! Kekeke"

"Did you say something sensei about taming?"

"None kid – that's too early for you to know hehe" *sweatdrops*

" ( = _ = ) ? "

.

.

* * *

Lunch came and a grinning Jiraiya is can be seen while his student looks a little bit exhausted yet a content smile was plastered in his features. Their training lasted for about 3 hours - consisted of basic weapon handling (kunai and shuriken) and chakra control level 2.

.

.

"_This kid is sure a genius for his age – mastered chakra control level 1 and level 2 easily and throws kunais and shurikens like a pro",_ Jiraiya thought to himself while looking at the boy in his side.

Teacher and student now are heading towards the food section of Konoha. On the way many greeted the white haired man and this act made the kid feel embarrassed so he hides in his teacher's legs when he suddenly noticed something. A red blur dashed in front of him and it mesmerized him. Intrigued he left Jiraiya then began following the said strange sight.

He ran as fast as his chibi feet can make him. He wanted to find out what is it or if that's a person – who is he or she?..The trail halted in a corner thus making the blonde grin as thinking of finally! His questions will be answered. . . . . .

.

.

.

Meanwhile. . .

"Huh? Where is that kid? He was just here….", Jiraiya said to himself as now he realized he was alone and his company left him..He didn't noticed it.. _"Cheek brat"_, he mumbled.

He searched for the boy until he found him sitting near a cheery blossom tree and looks like sulking?

"Hey there you are" , he said thus startling the blonde./

"Sensei, I'm sorry about leaving you"

"Nah that's okay..anyways good reflexes..I didn't even noticed you left me and why looking so dull?"

"Me looks dull? Well its nothing sensei"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Fine! Come on. I'm hungry and I bet you too..My treat anyways".

"Sensei I want dango!"

"Oh I see..okay dango it is to cheer you up"

"Hey I'm not sulking or dull a while ago"

"Oh really?"

"yep"

* * *

The two headed back to the previous section of their village. The blonde didn't find answeres to his questions - the red blur suddenly disappeared, vanished like lightning.

Thus making his curiosity even grow mad. He promised to himself that he'll make himself faster than lightning and find out what's that mystery that he had witnessed.

"I swear !whatever it is I'll find answers to my curiousity..I'll never give up"

.

.

**END FOR CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**What do you think guys? Hope you like it..Please don't forget to review it, your views are important to us writers so that we would know if we should continue our fics or not...If you have recommendations, don't hesitate to comment it or PM me..**

**TC**


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters and Beatings!

****Author's note:****

Chapter 3 is up..thanks for reading my fic. and please **Don't forget to review..Reviews motivates us writers to update *winks***

.

.

****_Note: This is a fan fiction only, NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san_****

* * *

**OCTOBER 10****th**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Encounters and Beatings!**

**.**

**.**

"Taidaima"

"Okaeri Minato-kun", replied by his mother, she was busy preparing for dinner when he heard the voice of his son.

"I'm in the kitchen right now sweetie, anyways how's your adventure with Jiraiya-sama?"

"It was fun okaa-chan, though I. . . ."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? You can always tell okaa-chan about it.." *hugs her son*

"Well I. . . . . . "

.

* * *

At the Hokage Manor, 9:00 in the evening. . .

"Jiraiya"

"Haii sensei?"

"A little birdie told me that you're training a boy"

"Oh I see, that bird hmmm may I know him?"

"Unexpected for you to do that"

"What the! Sensei that hurts you know" *fake sobs*

"Hahaha..I was just joking about my comment about that *sighs* ..Now serious talk, I bet you know about it..Do you?"

"The next vessel"

"Exactly..The next person who will be a sacrifice for all of us sake"

"He or she's here?"

"Yes, well it's a she..An ANBU escorted her here as instructed by Mito-sama"

"So..a she once again huh"

"The Uzuhiogakure elders said in that letter they send 2 days ago that she's the only one who's perfect among them for the job"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, her chakra is exceptional"

"Uzumaki clan's are really amazing!"

"Yes, indeed"

"Does the council and the daimyo knows about her being here already in konoha?"

"No, Tomorrow I shall arrange a meeting and I want you to be there"

"Ok noted sensei..By the way is she informed about her fate?"

"Sad to say but No"

"_Poor Child_"

.

.

"And by the way, look at the tons of paperwork in my desk Jiraiya"

"And why?"

"THE HELL JIRAIYA, THESE ARE COMPLAINTS ABOUT YOU... IDIOT!"

"I was doing my RESEARCH SENSEI.. . . . Its RESEARCH!"

"Next time, do it properly.. *sighs*… still acts like a 12 years old"

"Heeeeeey! – I heard that"

"Yes, you are still acting like one…for now let me rest and your dismissed"

.

.

* * *

"Augh!" I can't sleep..Why can't that red blur get off of my mind…Its now 10 in the evening..I must rest well because tomorrow's gonna be my first day at the academy - my start to be a shinobi! I guess a steam bath can help me?", Minato mumbled to himself…

During the bath, still he can't get rid from his mind the thing that intrigues him the most.

.

.

.

"Ohayou dear..here's your bento..Goodluck and makes us proud..Be sure to have a friend or friends…take care son"

"Haii Okaa-chan"

.

.

"_**So this is the academy huh? I hope I don't messed up my first day..Anyways, here goes nothing", **_Minato thought to himself as he passed by the gates that leads towards his classroom.

* * *

_(note: the highlighted parts are Minato's thoughts)_

.

_**DAY 1**_

"_**I met my classmates and befriended 6 boys though when it comes to my female classmates – they are sure pretty scary..Why? its because they started giggling like mad whenever I pass by….I feel annoyed by their actions but I still treated them nicely…My otou-san always told me to treat girls nicely…**_

_**My new friends are Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi and the Hyuga twins – Hizashi and Hiashi..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Day 2**_

"**We've been taught Konoha;s history, from the founders, to their epic fights and what's happening today..Someday, I'll become a great shinobi too and be a Hokage..I love my village!"**

**.**

**.**

_**Day 3**_

"_**Again, Konoha's history since not everyone got a passing grade from our exam last time..This is somehow getting boring..I want some real action! Good thing Jiraiya-sensei still trains me even though he had a lot of exciting missions as he say…. I guess learning ahead things are not good too.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Day 4**_

"_**Everyone's quiet today – even my fan-girls..Thank KAMI!. . . Hiro-sensei finally shows up in class together with a girl?...So that's it! She's the one that I'm looking for..The red blur that caught my eye…She looks chubby yet cute..She has purple eye that complements her red fiery hair – I don't want to sound too cliché but her hair is really pretty…Wait wai twait..This is odd..Why is it I'm embarrassed to look at her now?"**_

_**.**_

"Class your awfully quiet today huh…Now you'll have a new classmate and be nice to her..She's a transfer student from Uzhiogakure no sato." , Hiro-sensei told us then signaled the girl to introduce herself to us.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina , you know….My dream…my dream is to become the first female hokage of Konohagakure no sato"

.

"Look at that hair"

"Did she dyed it or something"

"It looks aweful"

.

"_**I noticed chit-chats from everyone especially from my scary fan-girls..Why are these guys so mean to her..I mean its her first day right? Give her a break…I felt sadness washed over me when I saw her touched her red lock with downcast eyes…To help her, I stand up from my seat then told everyone that….**_

"I wanted to become a hokage too that will be respected by everyone in the village"

.

"Okay everyone please settle now and thank you Namikaze-kun… *clears throat*..Now Ms. Uzumaki you may seat beside…I see all chairs are full except at Namikaze-kun..You may seat beside him now", Hiro-sensei exclaimed pointing at me..

"_**Crap! I felt so odd..Why's I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach?...She swiftly went to my side then listened the whole time to the lecture being discussed.. Why I'm blushing?..I can't even look at her even though were seatmates…And this is really weird – I want to touch her red locks!"**_

_._

_._

* * *

"_**The bell for the recess time rings thus signaling for time-out in class..She went out of the classroom then came back after..At that time she's out, Fugaku-kun went near me then seated at her place..We talked about the one topic discussed to us yesterday then she arrived..Taking notice that someone's in her place..she stayed at the back standing observing everyone..When suddenly some of our male classmate went near her..this made me and Fugaku-kun's conversation stop and looked at what's happening".**_

"Your hair color looks like a tomato…For now on we will call you TOMATO! Hahaha"

"I don't like tomatoes!"

" Me too..I don't eat it whenever my okaa-chan puts some in my plate"

.

"_**Kushina-san looks annoyed by now but she stays calm when suddenly…"**_

"Look guys she's getting ripe" *grasps the red head's locks painfully"

"Its tomato harvest time hahahaha!"

.

"_**I wanted to help her against those bullies but "**_

_._

"Who are you calling tomato you know!...FYI I even don't like tomatoes and I hate it…" *removes the grasps of the male bully from her hair then drags the boy around then started punching him in the face while the other bullies ran away from the classroom for their lives*

.

**"_Woah! She's a fighter but I feel sad for her..then as we are being showcased by her strength, Fugaku-kun and I can't help but to laugh at her bullies fate..Karma is indeed fast…We were stopped from laughing when. . . . "_**

"What are you laughing at?!"

"_**Cripes! She's pretty scary right now, so we stopped laughing and looked at other direction to avoid her gaze..Phew"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END FOR CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**How was it? What do you think guys? Again please don't forget to review **

**TC**


End file.
